clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
Jet Pack
giving a tour to a brown penguin by jetpack.]] :For the mini-game using the Jet Pack, see Jet Pack Adventure. For other uses, see Jet Pack (Disambiguation). A Jet Pack or Jetpack is a popular form of transportation in Club Penguin that was invented by G. It is most commonly used in Jet Pack Adventure. Two of the most well known users of the jetpack are Jet Pack Guy and Jet Pack Surfer. It is a very Rare item that was only available at the Festival of Flight in 2009. Appearances *At the Beacon (by Jet Pack Adventure). *In the game Jet Pack Adventure. *In the Club Penguin Times. *An early prototype, found in the Gadget Room. *It is in several Secret Agent Missions. *As a pin. *Next to a Box Portal in the Coffee Shop in the April Fool's Day 2009. *In a few comics from the community section of the Club Penguin website. *As a clothing item for the Festival Of Flight which occurred in 2009. *In the Surf Hut that leads to Catchin' Waves!. It is most likely for the Jet Pack Surfer. *In Nintendo DS: Herbert's Revenge, there is a mission which requires one. *One of the 101 Days of Fun characters wear it. *Quite obviously, one is worn by Jet Pack Guy in all missions and appearances of Jet Pack Guy. *On the Club Penguin Home Screen after waiting awhile. *It is one of the power cards Trivia *They have never been available in the Penguin Style, Snow and Sports or any catalog; for that matter. *It also goes by the name "Jetpack 3000" as the prototype was "Jetpack 1000". The Jetpack 1000 looks like a fireworks rocket, similar to the Rocket Snail rocket. *It was once used as a pin. * The Jet Pack works with fuel but it can also fly with a mixture of Cream Soda and Hot Sauce. This was revealed in Secret Mission 10. *Also in mission 10, a jet pack appears as the first "useless" item in missions, although actually it's not totally useless, put the Jet Pack on the Cage and you will trap Herbert. You can get it when Herbert is trying to pull the golden Puffle out of the Electromagnet 3000, click on Jet Pack Guy. *In the Festival of Flight 2009, the Jet Pack was a Neck Item that was available to members for free. *Before the Festival Of Flight, Billybob said that the Members free item was a Jet Pack. *A penguin wearing a jet pack is seen reading a Map on the front and cover of The Ultimate Official Guide to Club Penguin Volume 1. *You can also wear a Propeller Cap with the Jet Pack to hover. *A running gag on comics is when a light blue penguin combines a jet pack with other games, but ends up getting hurt. *During the 60's the US government had jet packs, that's were the idea might come from. *Jet Pack Guy got his name because he is always with his jet pack. *It has its own power card in Card-Jitsu. Both players fly up with their jet packs until they run out of fuel. The owner of the card has the Green Puffle bring them the nearby fuel can while the other player falls to the ground. Gallery Image:Jetpackpenguin.jpg|A penguin using a jetpack. Image:18th.gif|The Jetpack pin. Image:Jetpack_Beacon.jpg|The Jetpack in the Beacon. Image:Jetpack_Game_Start.jpg|The Jetpack has its own game named Jet Pack Adventure. Image:Jetpack_Game.jpg|A red penguin playing Jet Pack Adventure. File:J-e-t-p-a-c-k.gif|Penguin wearing a Jet Pack. jetpackhomepage.png|A penguin using a jet pack on the Club Penguin Home Screen. JetPackpowercard.png|The Jetpack power card in Card-Jitsu JetPackPrototype.png|The Prototype found in the Gadget Room. (similar to a Rocket Snail rocket) JetPackSurfHut.png|In the Surf Hut at the Cove. See also *Jet Pack Adventure *Jet Pack Guy *List of Gary's Inventions *Jet Pack Surfer SWF *Jet Pack Background *Cave Sign In JetPack Adventure *Floating Coffee Bag In Jetpack Adventure *Floating Coffee Bag 2 In Jetpack Adventure *Floating Coffee Bag 3 In Jetpack Adventure *Wind Genorator 3000 In Jetpack Adventure *Pet Shop In Jet Pack Adventure *Night Club In Jetpack Adventure *Land Sign In Jetpack Adventure *Land Here Sign In Jetpack Adventure *Gift Shop In Jetpack Adventure *Jet Pack Neck Item *Jet Pack Pin Category:Transport Category:Machines Category:Gary's inventions Category:Festival of Flight Category:Gary the Gadget Guy Category:Gary's successful designs